


That's All.

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst for days, Bnior, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Inspired by Genesis: That’s All. JJP era, Longing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Park Jinyoung/Junior, So much angst, Very angst, descriptive masturbation scene oops, i cannot stress the sheer amount of angst, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: Every time he looks up, Jinyoung is already looking. It's always like this, always the same. But, Jaebum thought, it's such a shame that that's all they shared. Little does he know, Jinyoung feels the same. It’s just difficult to express on either end, when all they do is argue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont feel like i did the song justice. it inspired me and i feel like i deviated too far from the original plot i had in mind. anyway, this happened. enjoy~

Jaebum looked across the practice room at the boy dancing tirelessly. Though his movements were fluid enough already, he insisted on practice, on wearing himself down even more. From where he was sitting on the floor, he could see the sweat rolling down the boy’s neck. One glance at his face showed he was already watching Jaebum in the mirrors, and Jaebum looked away, attributing the burning of his cheeks to the dancing he’d been doing just minutes before. 

 

Jaebum frowned to himself and stood, ignoring the protest of his muscles. 

 

“I’m heading back to the dorms,” he said briskly. Jinyoung paused and nodded, muttering an eight-count under his breath as he continued. Jaebum shoveled his towel and water into a duffel bag and walked away, glancing over his shoulder in time to see Jinyoung turning away. 

  
  
  
  
  


Under the scalding spray of water, Jaebum sighed and let his thoughts overrun logic, worrying about his little… crush? Could it even be classified as a crush? Probably not. 

 

He just found himself looking at Jinyoung more often than either of them should be comfortable with, staring at the sweat that dripped down his neck or the curve of his ears or the way his tongue flicked out over his lips before he spoke. 

 

Completely normal dude-on-dude friendship. 

 

… not. 

 

Jaebum huffed and let his head drop for a moment, earning an instant protest from his neck. He straightened and did his best to put thoughts of Jinyoung out of his mind as he showered, but that was hard when Jinyoung’s shower products were in the way of his own, when Jinyoung’s towel -- the white one, specifically, because  _ the colored ones start smelling like mildew, hyung!, _ hung next to his own, and when  _ one _ of Jinyoung’s sneakers is on the floor behind the door, just the one. 

 

As he opened the door and stepped out of the muggy heat, he spotted Jinyoung lying exhaustedly on the sofa, sprawled out like it was his kingdom, shirt plastered to his lithe form. 

 

Jaebum’s teenage hormones raged, and he rushed off to his room before Jinyoung said something. 

 

Barely moments after he got dressed, he heard the shower start, and decided to lay on his bed and give his muscles a rest. As well as practicing for their debut, he practiced out of his own time for his b-boying. The new trainees, Jackson and Kun… Koop…  _ Bambam, _ had called him  _ b-boy king, _ but Jaebum wasn’t near good enough yet to deserve the name. They were foreign, and looked at him with awe when he spoke to others in rapid Korean, or when he sang as he cooked. It was kind of unnerving, actually. 

 

The shower turning off abruptly pulled Jaebum from his thoughts, and he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as his door opened quietly. For a long few moments, there was silence, and then a (relieved?) sigh, before his lights were turned off. 

 

“Goodnight, then,” Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum pretended not to notice the hurt in his voice. After the door closed, he let out a slow breath before falling into a troubled sleep. 

  
  
  


Jaebum frowned as Jinyoung turned on his lights. He peeked out of a sleep-crusted eye to see the boy standing in his boxers and a shirt that was definitely  _ Jaebum’s, _ yawning and rubbing at one of his eyes with his adorably sleep-mussed hair sticking up in every direction. 

 

“We gotta get up,” Jinyoung mumbled, toddling over to the bed and sitting on the edge. 

 

“But we don’ have ‘nything to do today,” Jaebum grumbled. Jinyoung grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. 

 

“It’s an important day, sleepyhead.” 

 

Jaebum squinted up at him, seeing his cheeks flushed pink as he looked at their hands rather than him. 

 

“What’s today?” Jinyoung looked up then. 

 

“You… don’t remember?” Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum sat up too quickly, head swimming, but ignored it in favor of blinking at him. 

 

“Remember  _ what,  _ Jinyoung? What’s so important that we have to get up at-” Jaebum checked the clock, “- _ four thirty  _ in the morning?” 

 

Jinyoung’s face paled, then turned stony. 

 

“You really don’t know…” Jaebum groaned. 

 

“Don’t know  _ what?? _ ” 

 

Jinyoung shot him with a piercing gaze. “Six months ago today, Jaebum, what  _ happened _ six months ago today?” 

 

Jaebum huffed. “Jesus, Jinyoung, I don’t know, why would I give a fuck what happened that  _ long _ ago when I can focus on what’s  _ ahead? _ ” 

 

Jinyoung stood, all tiredness gone from his features. 

 

“It’s been six months since we’ve been  _ paired together, _ you fucking  _ idiot. _ It’s  _ six months _ of us being more than just friends, we’re  _ partners, _ we’re  _ trainees, _ we’re  _ best fucking friends, _ and-- you know what? You obviously don’t give a fuck. Maybe I was reading into this whole thing wrong.” 

 

“Jinyoung, no, wait-” 

 

“No, Jaebum, no. I’m sick of you being so short with me lately, I’m sick of the clipped tones and rushed goodbyes and meals skipped just to avoid me.” 

 

“Jinyoung, I’m obviously not-” 

 

“You obviously  _ are, _ Jaebum. You’re avoiding me, and I thought if I could celebrate this with you, we could mend ourselves, but it’s not that fucking  _ easy _ anymore. You’re a different fucking person now.” 

 

Jaebum sat in his bed, staring blankly up at Jinyoung, at a loss for words. 

 

“Look, if you hate me, so be it. But I-”

 

“Jinyoung, I don’t hate y-”

 

“Won’t put up with being treated like I don’t exist.” Jinyoung finished, ignoring Jaebum’s pleas. He headed towards the door, borderline stomping. 

 

“Where are you going?” Jaebum called out, angrily. 

 

“Away.” 

 

Jaebum flopped back onto the bed, not even bothering to turn off the light as the front door slammed, making him flinch. He built his blankets up around him, holding onto one of his pillows, and cried. 

  
  
  
  


Jaebum woke up to an empty dorm and a throbbing erection. All of his dreams had been plagued by Jinyoung, by Jinyoung’s hands, by Jinyoung’s lithe torso, by Jinyoung so pretty and pliant beneath him, flushed and panting. 

 

Jaebum swallowed heavily at the images his mind was conjuring, recalling his dreams in vivid detail as he palmed himself through his boxers. He nudged his fingers beneath the fabric and grabbed his length, hissing in a breath at the contact. His mind continued with the images of Jinyoung, his back arched and his face pressed into the mattress, red handprints on his pert asscheeks, cum dribbling onto his hole and decorating his thighs prettily when Jaebum came. 

 

“So pretty,” Jaebum would say. Jinyoung would flush and whimper, pushing his ass further in the air. Jaebum would spank him again, with a harsh, resounding  _ crack _ , and then soothe the area with a few gentle rubs before doing it again. 

 

“Please,” Jinyoung would beg, tears sparkling in his eyes. So pretty. 

 

“Please what?” Jaebum would reply. 

 

“Please fuck me,” Jinyoung would plead, and Jaebum  _ would, _ he would grab Jinyoung’s hips and use the cum as lube as he fingered him open, brushing his fingers teasingly over the younger’s balls as he gathered it in little swipes, he would push into him and Jinyoung would  _ wail.  _

 

Jaebum stroked himself harshly, foreskin gliding smoothly over his throbbing cock. He groaned loudly, not worrying about anyone hearing in the empty dorm. 

 

He would fuck into Jinyoung without reserve, spanking his round cheeks harshly, perhaps flipping him over and choking him. He’d whimper for Jaebum to let him cum, asking  _ his permission, _ and Jaebum would deny him, but grab his dick anyway. He’d stroke him,  but when the boy tightened around him he’d tighten his grip to act like a cock ring, and he  _ wouldn’t be able to cum yet, _ because Jaebum is in control. 

 

He would cum inside him, brushing against his prostate as he did. Jinyoung would sob, with a loud moan. 

 

“Please, Jaebum, please, please let me cum, make me cum, please,” Jinyoung would babble, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Jaebum would reduce his grip and stroke him to release, still inside him, to feel the boy contracting around his length as he spilled all over his own tummy. Jinyoung would make eye contact with Jaebum as he lazily dragged his fingers through the mess, bringing them up to Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum would suck them clean and then Jinyoung would pull him into a kiss so he could taste himself on him. He’d get lost in Jinyoung’s scent, Jinyoung’s sleepy smile, pretty Jinyoung,  _ his _ Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung…

 

“ _ Jinyoung, _ ” Jaebum gasped, spilling cum into his hand. He collapsed back onto his mattress, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead and grabbing a tissue to clean himself with. This was the worst part of all this, he mused; the wanting, the stolen moments like this, the obscene images in his mind. 

 

Wanting such things could be dangerous for their friendship, at the very least, and could seriously injure JJ Project  _ (a little voice in the back of his head asked, “What if it’s already broken?” Jaebum chose to ignore it.) _ . But he didn’t want these things, he reasoned to himself. He was only getting off. It wasn’t like he had feelings for the younger, because  _ that would ruin everything they’d worked for. _ So Jaebum curled back into the blankets with a defeated feeling, letting himself doze. 

  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, from behind his door, Jinyoung stood, frozen with a bag of contraband soju for them to make up over. Perhaps he should put the alcohol away and check on him. He left quietly, putting it in the kitchen, before returning to his own room to put his pajamas back on. He carefully pushed Jaebum’s door open, seeing the boy fast asleep. 

 

Gently, carefully, Jinyoung lifted the covers and sat next to him, waiting to see if he moved. He didn’t. Jinyoung chose this as a sign to lay down, so he did, and he let his heart pound. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to Jaebum’s back. It was irrational of him to get angry, especially with how busy Jaebum was, how focused on his future and overwhelmed with work he was; but Jinyoung wasn’t rational, not when it came to Jaebum, not when he was always caught looking at him and admiring his body, his voice,  _ him. _ Jinyoung scooted closer, close enough to feel his own breath bounce back off of Jaebum’s back to hit his face. He tentatively placed a kiss to the warm fabric of the tank top he wore, feeling his heart jump as the boy shifted to lay on his back, stretching his arm around Jinyoung. 

 

Without waking up, Jaebum mumbled, “C’mere baby,” pulling a terrified Jinyoung into his arms and nuzzling close, burying his nose against the younger boy. Jinyoung felt himself tense, and he willed his body to relax as Jaebum’s balmy breath warmed his shoulder.

 

This was something out of his wildest, most unrealistic dreams, surely, because Jaebum’s arm was his pillow, the other draped over his waist, holding him close; this was all he’d ever wanted, because Jaebum was so  _ close _ to him, sharing his breaths, and he’d called him  _ baby _ without even having to think about it. 

 

That had to mean something, right? 

  
  
  


 

Jaebum dreamed of Jinyoung, again, though this time it was more innocent. Jinyoung came into his room and slid into bed next to him, and he’d whispered secrets to him and kissed his back, and Jaebum wrapped him up in his arms, this precious boy,  _ his _ precious boy, and held him close as he told him how much he loved him, how glad he was to have Jinyoung as his partner through all this, how sorry he was for not remembering their anniversary-- and Jinyoung had turned to him, kissing him to silence his rambling. 

 

“Don’t apologize,” Jinyoung said. Jaebum shrugged, and Jinyoung smiled brilliantly, so beautiful that even the sun couldn’t compete, so the sun went away, and Jinyoung had to leave to brighten up the entire world by himself. 

 

“Don’t leave me, Jinyoungie, please,” he begged, but Jinyoung floated away. Jaebum reached up for him, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him into a tight hug, holding his baby close. Jinyoung smiled again, and the world exploded into color as soft lips brushed his forehead, Jinyoung smiling ruefully as he floated away, unreachable. 

 

Jaebum held onto the feeling of Jinyoung in his arms, treasuring that which wouldn’t last, with every intention of committing it to memory, no matter how his feelings toward Jinyoung were defined. He felt himself waking up, holding onto the memory of holding Jinyoung close before it slipped.

 

But, no, wait, the feeling  _ wasn’t _ slipping. No, it was getting stronger, and Jaebum opened a bleary eye to see a shoulder just past his nose, Jinyoung’s shoulder, and a body in his own arms. The other appeared to be awake, and he sat up quickly, leaving Jaebum cold and alone.

 

Without thinking, Jaebum mumbled, “No, come back, you’re warm.” Jinyoung looked back at him questioningly, and Jaebum whined petulantly, making grabby hands towards him. 

 

Jinyoung smiled slightly as he lowered himself back down, widening as Jaebum pulled him close again. 

 

Dream forgotten, Jaebum simply breathed in the scent of Jinyoung, content for the first time in a long while. Maybe, perhaps, things  _ wouldn’t  _ always be the same. He pressed soft kisses to Jinyoung’s exposed skin, feeling the boy in his arms shiver, but he didn’t pull away. 

 

“Jinyoung, I-”

 

“Jaebum-ah-” 

 

They laughed tersely. “Uh, you first,” Jinyoung said. 

 

“This, uh, isn’t weird, is it? Because I kind of want to do this all the time,” Jaebum breathed, kissing towards his neck. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered softly. It was as close to a confession as Jaebum would willingly give out, and Jinyoung surprised him by murmuring a reply.

 

“No, ah, I-I like it. I like you.” Jaebum’s heart leapt and he tugged the boy closer, bringing their bodies flush together and pressing even more kisses to his neck. 

 

“Don’t ,” Jaebum rasped, placing a few kisses along the shell of Jinyoung’s beautiful, reddening ear. 

 

“Don’t what?” 

 

“Don’t like me back…” 

 

Jaebum continued littering his skin with kisses, punctuating his words with them. 

 

“Because if you do-” more kisses, “I’ll wake you up like this, and I’ll do this when we watch movies, or when we practice, and it’ll get annoying and you’ll get sick of me.” The tone in his voice was joking but a part of him was serious. That same part of him was shut down when Jinyoung turned in his arms and pressed his soft lips against his, and Jaebum’s brain went blank for a moment. 

 

“Never change, then,” Jinyoung murmured against him. “Because this is all I’ve ever wanted.” He pulled back slightly, looking Jaebum in the eyes with an expression somewhere between realization and acceptance. 

 

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Jaebum.” 

 

Jaebum felt his cheeks heat up and decided no, it wasn’t a crush. It was definitely more than that. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and requests are welcome and appreciated! tell me what pairings you want to see more of!


End file.
